Universo de cuatro paredes
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: Kagura y Sougo han llevado una relación de amistad/rivalidad desde hace 6 años, pero cuando llegue el momento de ambos de independizarse y convertirse en adultos, un pequeño departamento en los suburbios se convertirá en el lugar que ambos en algún futuro lejano llamaran "hogar".
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. Universo de Cuatro Paredes**

Otro _carro rojo_ pensó y le dio otro trago a su bebida. Bajo la mirada observando sus pies que, a pesar de su edad "adulta", no terminaban de tocar el suelo. Se decía a si misma que "no era de estatura baja" sino que la banca de aquella parada de autobús era demasiado alta para una persona normal, pero el grupo de chicos de secundaria a su lado le decían lo contrario al alcanzar sin problema alguno el suelo. _¿Qué mierda les darán de comer?_ Se preguntaba con una mueca despreciativa mientras le daba otro sorbo a su refrescante bebida.

 **Kagura Yato, con apenas 21 años y sintiéndose una anciana**.

Kagura suspiro, apretó la lata de soda con sus manos sin problema alguno, siempre tuvo mucha fuerza, era cosa de familia. Se levantó de la banca no sin antes mirar un par de segundos al grupo de estudiantes a su lado, quería golpearlos por alguna razón, tal vez porque la única chica del grupo no dejaba de mirarla desde que llego. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa? Bueno, eso se preguntaba.

Lo mejor era seguir su camino, en realidad no estaba cien por ciento segura de porque se había detenido en la parada de autobús. Como todos los días había salido de su trabajo a las seis de la tarde, este no quedaba tan lejos del lugar donde vivia por lo que prefería caminar, pero entonces, decidió tomar asiento en una banca que se atravesó en su camino. ¿Cansancio quizá? Se preguntaba mientras subía por las escaleras del complejo de departamentos en el que vivía.

Exactamente tres meses desde que comenzó a vivir en ese lugar. Tres meses desde que aquel maldito hombre de cabellera plateada, el cual consideraba su padre, había cometido la osadía de echarla de la que había sido su casa los últimos 6 años de su vida. ¿Y por qué? Ni aquel hombre lo sabía, lo único que dijo aquel día fue " _debes ser independiente y madurar"_ ¿el que sabía de eso si seguía desayunando caramelos mientras veía las repeticiones matutinas de _Dragon Ball?_

 **Era un maldito.**

Era su culpa, todo era su culpa. El tener que trabajar, el que se sienta una anciana y que estuviera viviendo…

-Llegas tarde-. Apenas abrió la puerta de su apartamento y una zanahoria le golpeo la cara, ¿era eso que llamaba "conciencia"? ¿Su conciencia le decía que no debía maldecir a su " _padre"?_.-Vaya realmente te di-. La sorpresa en el tono de aquella voz masculina era inusual, Kagura tocó su rostro acariciándose la nariz debido al golpe, frente a ella, justo en medio de la sala de su pequeño y nada cómodo departamento estaba aquel _sujeto._

 **Sougo Okita, el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos.**

-Pudiste matarme, idiota cara de mierda-. Respondió Kagura.

-Esa era la intensión, china pechos de vaca-. Sougo le dedico una sonrisa, Kagura sabía que se burlaba de ella.

-¿Qué dices? Mi pechos son de tamaño perfecto, ¡soy una noventa, sesenta, noventa!-. Sougo la miro de pies a cabeza estoicamente, aquello no hizo más que provocar la ira de Kagura.

-¿No crees que ya estas grandecita como para fantasear?-. Respondió Sougo con una mirada de tranquilidad, Kagura quiso golpearlo, pero uno de los dos debía ser el "prudente".

La última vez que se había peleado a golpes, sus vecinos llamaron a la policía.

-Como sea-. Murmuró Kagura.-¿Hiciste la cena?-. Cuestionó.

-Era tu turno-. Sougo señalo a la pequeña pizarra colgada en la pared, justo en el pasillo de la entrada donde Kagura estaba.

Eso explicaba por qué ese _sujeto_ la había recibido con el golpe de una zanahoria. _Otra noche de pizza_ pensó Kagura sacando el poco dinero que le quedaba de su bolso.

-Ni se te ocurra pedir pizza otra vez -. Gritó Sougo.

 _Mierda._

-Bien…-. Estaba claramente decepcionada.-¿Qué desea cenar el señor?

-Ah…-. Una sonrisa surco los labios de Sougo, su mirada carmesí se clavó en Kagura provocando que ella por instinto retrocediera varios pasos.-¿Es esa "pregunta", eh?-. Agregó llegando a donde Kagura estaba.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Volvió a retroceder.

-Ya sabes, esa de que quiero cenar, si la comida…-. Llevo su mano derecha al mentón y un segundo después rodeo la cintura de Kagura con su mano izquierda.-¿O a ti?

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-. Gritó Kagura, su rostro estaba más rojo que la chaqueta que estaba usando. Sougo comenzó a reírse de aquello al mismo tiempo que la liberaba de su agarre.

 _Otra estúpida broma_ pensó Kagura con el rostro enrojecido más de ira que de vergüenza. Pero, también pensó que en parte era su culpa, vivía con él desde hace tres meses y lo conocía desde hace 6 años, era tiempo suficiente para saber que aquel sujeto sádico haría ese tipo de cosas. Maldito sea el día en que decidió que era buena idea compartir departamento con su rival jurado y… ¿amigo?

-Solo bromeo, me daría diarrea si te como-. Agregó el.-Además se desperdiciaría la cena que YO prepare.

-¿Tu?-. Aquello le sorprendió.

El la miro como si nada sucediera, era la segunda vez en la semana que Sougo Okita hacia los deberes que a ella le tocaban, si bien, la molestaba por eso, a él parecía no importarle realmente.

-¿Te apuras? Tengo que estudiar después-. Dijo dirigiéndose a la sala, ella fue detrás de él.

Justo en medio de aquella pequeña sala se formó un mundo bastante peculiar, uno que tenía la forma de una mesa de madera, obviamente pequeña con dos recipientes acomodados como lunas. Kagura pensó que era extraño, es decir, si hubiese sido el quien olvidara preparar la cena, ella obviamente cenaría sin él.

 **Pero al parecer, él era más maduro.**

-Eres un maldito nerd-. Comento Kagura con las mejillas llenas de arroz.

-A diferencia de ti, me interesa mi futuro-. Respondió el chico dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza con un trozo de zanahoria.

-¡Esa mierda no es ningún futuro!-. Exclamó Kagura.

Sougo le lanzo otro trozo de zanahoria. Kagura se quedó en silencio, lo observo un par de segundos antes de tomar otro bocado. _Mierda, esto sabe bien_ pensó esbozando una sonrisa en medio del universo formado por aquellas cuatro paredes.

 **¡Hola, Hola!**

 **Aqui Annabele Rusalka reportandose y pidiendo una disculpa por este tiempo de ausencia. Debido a mis estudios tuve que alejarme de los fics y dedicarle tiempo a mi futuro, pero eso no significa que me haya olvidado de mis pendientes.**

 **He vuelto con algo nuevo, pero eso no significa que dejare de lado los fics publicados continuare con todos y publicares lo capítulos y finales que ya tengo escritos para otros ¡lo prometo!.**

 **Mientras tanto les dejo este Fic, en realidad iba a publicarlo después de terminar los que tengo pero este lleva tanto tiempo en mi PC que me aterra pensar que podría eliminarlo por accidente o peor, así que aquí esta, serán capítulos cortos pero prometo que se pondrá intenso conforme avance la trama. Dedo decir que este fic es uno de mis favoritos.**

 **Sin mas me despido agradeciéndoles por darse un momento para leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.5 Siempre hay aprovecha las ofertas de dos por uno**

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche, mientras el autobús se movía, podían verse las calles a medida que iba acercándose a su destino, por otro lado estaba él, maldiciendo en silencio a todo ser humano existente en el planeta tierra. ¿Las razones? Tenía demasiada para ser capaz de contarlas todas. Empezando por la " _estúpida chica china",_ aquella estúpida chica que por razones "económicas" compartía SU apartamento con él, _solo serían unos meses, hasta que pueda sacarla a patadas de ahí,_ se decía a si mismo recordando a la molesta risa de la joven en la mañana… Cuando se dio cuenta que todas las camisas blancas de Sougo estaban pintadas de color rosa a causa de una "travesura infantil" de la chica.

 **El día que se vaya será el más feliz de su vida.**

Lo segundo que arruino su día fue enterarse de que cierto "oficial de policía" seria quien evaluaría sus capacidades antes de pensar siquiera en graduarse de la academia de policías. Si las cosas eran de ese modo, muy posiblemente mataría a aquel sujeto antes de poder estrenar el uniforme.

Y lo último, gracias a un montón de mocosos inmaduros que hacían escándalo en el restaurante en el que trabajaba, estaba despedido de su trabajo de medio tiempo por sacarlos a patadas como merecían, era el segundo que perdía en el mes y aun no pagaba las cuentas del departamento. Ahora bañarse con agua fría no parecía ser una idea demasiado descabellada, era verano después de todo.

El autobús se detuvo, el chofer decía cosas como que ya estaba en la "terminal" de su recorrido, lo que significaba que Sougo estaba ya un tanto cerca de su _"hogar"._ Bajo la escaleras del bus agradeciéndole al chofer por traerlo y posteriormente procedió a caminar por el callejón oscuro que lo llevaría al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía, se dio cuenta de que varias lámparas no funcionaban y que justo en la esquina de su calle se juntaba un grupo de sujetos a beber. Ahora entendía por que la anciana del apartamento de abajo le decía preocupada que tuviera "mucho cuidado".

 **Once con cincuenta y ocho minutos, apenas estaba poniendo un pie en su departamento.**

Camino por el pasillo, estaba todo en silencio pero las luces estaban encendidas, observó la pizarra de tareas dándose que cuenta de que era su turno de preparar la cena y conociendo a _chica china,_ ella solo se habría preparado comida para sí misma y le hubiera dejado una lata de comida para gatos en la mesa.

Llego a la sala principal y estaba ella, sentada en el suelo comiéndose una sopa instantánea mientras la televisión transmitía comerciales de media noche.

-¿Qué diablos haces?-. Cuestionó mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica.

Ella dejo de comer, colocó su recipiente en la mesa y dirigió su vista al chicos de cabellos bermellón.

-Cenando idiota, ¿no es obvio?-. Respondió agresiva, como siempre lo hace cuando se dirige a él.

 **Doce en punto, media noche.**

-Adivinare… De nuevo se te quemo lo que preparabas y por eso estas cenando sopa instantánea-. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban de rojo.

-¡Claro que no!-. Trató de responder, pero lo cierto era que no se le venía ninguna excusa a la mente.-Fui a la tienda y estaban en oferta.

-A ss… -. Estaba a punto de responder cuando la joven le arrojo uno de los recipientes sin abrir a la cara.

-¡Dos por uno!-. Gritó para después ponerse de pie.-Tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños-. Concluyó corriendo a su habitación.

Sougo permaneció en silencio un rato, como tratando de comprender los disparates que había dicho la joven mientras observaba la puerta de la habitación de Kagura. _¿Mi cumpleaños?_ Se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie para acomodar el sofá-cama de la sala en el que dormía.

 _¿Mi cumpleaños?_ Volvió a preguntarse esta vez curveando sus labios formando una sonrisa casi nula. Dirigió su vista al calendario de la cocina y posteriormente observo la hora en el reloj de su teléfono.

Sonrió de nuevo.

 **Doce con diez minutos, hasta hace diez minutos seguía siendo 8 de Julio, su cumpleaños.**

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **¡**_ **Hola, Hola!**

 **Estaba por subir el segundo capitulo cuando vi que era el cumpleaños de Sougo, así que decidi escribirle este pequeño especial jeje.**

 **El siguiente capitulo que suba si sera el segundo, este seria el 1.5 o algo asi xD**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
